


Better Now

by lun_a



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, idk what to tag this with tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Jihoon attends AB6IX's concert and he ended up with feelings he did not ask for.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> so! i rush wrote something because i couldnt take the idea of jihoon being in ab6ix concert last night off of my head. sjxbsjd this may have not ended the way how i wanted it to be but!!! i promise to write a better version of this i just really wanted to let it out. hope u like it!!!

Jihoon pulls his hoodie closer to his body if that’s even possible as how he is holding onto it since the moment he stepped out of the cab. He nervously walks into the venue with his head down, hands clutching his wallet and phone, loose fingers fiddling with his bracelet. It isn’t the first time he enters a concert hall, isn’t the first time he hears the loud roaring of the crowd even before the lights go out and the show starts.

  
People outside the venue have numbered out as almost everyone has entered already. Jihoon could feel that familiar light thrumming of the ground from the occasional screaming from the audience. He sighs as he approaches the main gates, taking out the concert ticket from his wallet that has been kept there safely for days.

  
Pulling up his black mask over his face, he politely bows to the staff that checks his ticket and lets him enter the hall. Jihoon was welcomed by an endless line of congratulatory flower and rice wreaths from fans, photo walls and standee set up in almost every corner. He smiles to himself, pride swelling in his chest.

  
Jihoon walks straight, following which door he should go in as written on the small paper he is holding. His phone beeps, making him slow his walking down.

  
_‘The show is about to start. Where are you?’_

  
Jihoon smiles. He replies a short, _‘I’m here already.’_ as he finally enters and joins the crowd.

Red lights filled the concert stadium as soon as the lights went off and a loud bass overpowers the screams and shouts. Jihoon feels overwhelmed of how he missed this. It has been months since he has been in a concert; being set to act in front of the camera and play the role he is given. The music starts and there it goes.  
Jihoon has never thought it feels really different to be standing on stage and to be sitting amongst the thousands of people in the audience. His heart still beats fast the same but the adrenaline is different, how being on stage makes him rewind all of choreography and lyrics he has rehearsed for months than how being in the audience just sitting there being part of the crowd.  
Five silhouettes appear on stage, and Jihoon recognizes one of them almost immediately just by how that person stood, how his hair is styled and how his back looked like.

  
It made Jihoon’s heart race faster.

  
The crowd goes wild as the artists start to dance, as their voices started to sing along the familiar song and the fans start to sing along together with the fanchants and Jihoon is once again overwhelmed with mixed emotions.

  
But only one feeling stood out. He is so much proud.

  
By how he saw hundreds of slogans being held up among the red lights of cheering sticks, with the name Park Woojin on it. By how he clearly hears the husky and low voice of that person echo loudly and fill the stadium. By how Jihoon witness many fans scream the name, much louder than how he once heard it from the stage when they stood there together.

Park Woojin has found his way into the spotlight he has ever dreamt of. And Park Jihoon is much more proud to be one of the people who struggled with him as they built their dreams, and now to be one of the people who are still witnessing his success.  
The group introduces themselves as AB6IX and the crowd goes wilder that they were in the beginning. And the concert finally takes off.

Sometime in the middle of the concert, Jihoon finds himself cheering with the fans. The songs were all too familiar with him as he himself listened to them occasionally since they were released. It was weird. Watching Woojin was satisfyingly weird. Jihoon used to rehearse with him before and perform with him on one stage, spotlight on them both as they move along the choreography Woojin made.

  
He suddenly missed it. He suddenly missed the feeling of being surrounded by cheering fans as they both stood proud with their dreams finally coming true under the bright lights. Jihoon suddenly missed Woojin by his side on stage, holding his hand and smiling to him as if saying ‘I’m glad we’re here together’ with a tighter squeeze on his hand.  
It was sad, that they had to take on different paths eventually but as Jihoon watches Woojin perform on stage like it would be his last, giving his all, Jihoon couldn’t be happier and content than he is right now. Seeing the man who made him happy for a short time, and until now, he can’t put into words how happy he is Woojin has finally found his place.

  
A stray tear escapes Jihoon’s eyes as he stares at Woojin’s face through the huge screen, seeing that familiar twinkle in the younger’s eyes that Jihoon knows meant sincere happiness.

Woojin’s stage soon started and Jihoon chuckles to himself, knowing exactly what Woojin would be performing. Judging by how the beat suddenly changed and how Woojin stood with those clothes as he waits for his cue. Woojin is a show-off, especially when he’s confident about himself and if he really worked hard for that matter. Jihoon knows that very well, and as soon as Woojin zips of his black jacket, Jihoon instinctively pulls his mask higher, his hood lower to even cover his covered face. He feats the heat on his cheeks watching Woojin’s dancing become fiercer, his voice getting louder. Jihoon couldn’t miss the way how his moves did not miss a beat or even a step as he fluidly executes the choreography. Even that Jihoon knows that it was Woojin who made it.  
But Jihoon couldn’t deny how he is particularly amazed by how Woojin has improved in dancing ever since he last saw him dance. He couldn’t even deny how Woojin’s body really looked better when he finally stripped off his jacket and exposed his bare upper body.  
What the fuck.

  
A few more performances after that and Jihoon has finally calmed down. He calmly went by the crowd swaying with the songs and at some point he even raises the banner he is holding. But one performance made Jihoon go eccentric once again.

  
It was when the members went around the extended stages closer to the crowd as they sang. Jihoon knows they would interact with the fans and he shouldn’t be bothered to be recognized by how he dressed but he slightly felt nervous. By the chorus of the song, Daehwi climbs up the part where it was closer to where Jihoon was. It did not take the younger long to see Jihoon as he throws a fingerheart towards his direction to which the fans around him went wild about. Jihoon just shook his head while laughing, giving Daehwi a small wave.

  
Daehwi knew he was there. After all, he was the one who gave Jihoon the ticket.

It did not bother Jihoon anymore after Daehwi saw him and he actually enjoyed the rest of the performance after it. But when the group stood on the extended stage near him again as they sang a calmer song, Jihoon wanted to ignore that split second he thinks he met Woojin’s eyes, just a moment before Woojin was flashed on the wide screen with a different smile on his face Jihoon has seen for the first time that night. He ignores it, even if he was aware of his heart thumping loudly against his chest.

Jihoon leaves the concert hall earlier before it ended and as soon as he entered his own apartment, he receives a call.

  
It was Sungwoon.

  
“Hello hyung!” Jihoon greets cheerfully against his phone, although forced.

  
“Stop your acting, Park Jihoon. This call is not being aired on a show.” Sungwoon laughs.

  
Recently, Jihoon has been Sungwoon’s regular victim of sudden calls from the variety shows the older has been in and Jihoon may or may not have been used to it so he won’t embarrass himself even though a phone call on national television.

  
After the laughter dies down, Sungwoon asks, “So you really came to watch, huh?”

  
Jihoon frowns, “How did you know? I did not even tell you.”

  
“Jihoon. You’re a celebrity. A fan near your seat kind of noticed you and asked online for confirmation if it was you. The internet went crazy until they finally confirmed it.” Sungwoon says.

“But-“

  
“They know your eyes. I saw the photo and it is undeniably you even with your face covered like that.”

Jihoon sighs. He really couldn’t escape some eyes.

  
“Anyway, how was it?”  
“It was good. The concert was amazing, they were amazing artists, hyung,” Jihoon replies.

  
“And Woojin?” Sungwoon supplies curiously.

  
“He,” Jihoon pauses, “has improved a lot. He’s better than he was before. I am so proud of him.” Jihoon says with a big smile.  
“He dances even better. I did not know he could even improve than how he was before. Hyung, Woojin is so talented. I heard him sing too and god, I may have always told him his voice is ugly but seriously it sounded so good. I didn’t know I would only get to appreciate it when I sit among the audience and not stand with him on the stage..” Jihoon trails off.

  
“You miss performing and being with him, don’t you?” Sungwoon softly asks.  
Jihoon only hums.  
“You know, I am so glad you enjoyed the show, Jihoon.”  
“I’m happy, too.” Jihoon smiles a sad smile this time.

There was a beat of silence. Sungwoon speaks afterwards.  
“Would you mind if I ask you a question, Ji?”  
“Go on, hyung.”  
“Do you think things would work out for you guys for the second time?” Sungwoon carefully asks, “I mean, you both seem to be better versions of yourselves now.”

  
“I don’t know. But as I can see, I think he’s really better off without me. He’s doing fine without me and so do I.” Jihoon says, trying not to pay attention to the bitter taste in his tongue as he those words roll off his mouth.  
“But your heart still wants him back. You still love him Jihoon.” Sungwoon tells Jihoon in a serious tone.  
“Of course. But things are fine as how they are now. I don’t want to bother him anymore.” Jihoon replies.

Sungwoon doesn’t say anything about it anymore and just reminds Jihoon to brush his teeth before going to bed and tell the younger to get a nice rest.

Before Jihoon drifts off to sleep that, he checks his phone and there was an unread message.

  
The contact name in bold was enough to wash Jihoon over with another wave of different feelings.

** _Nae Sarang Woojinie_ **   
_Thank you for being there tonight. You don’t know how much that meant to me._

  
So that split second of eye contact wasn’t really just Jihoon’s imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> its ugly ok hhhh hmu on twitter (@icwj3269) if u want to scream bunssodan at me ahdhd


End file.
